SorA
by ice4blood
Summary: A kingdom hearts take on the film WallE. Sora a lonely robot, finds love in the most unlikly of places, Space. contanes light yaoi, don't like don't read, warning spoilers.
1. The big clean up

I'M ALIVE. sorry its been so long since I've up dated, its been something like two years or something. I just ever not had the time or I've had writers block. Anywho, I'm going to try to get back on track with my stores and add more chapters but first I'll be going over some of my old stuff to see if I can improve some spelling errors or add a bit more to the writing to make them more detailed.

Let me know how I'm doing and if theres anything else I can improve.

Let it be said that I do not own Kingdom hearts, any of its characters or the movie WallE. Now that that has been taken care of let's get on with the story.

* * *

The streets are deserted with strange towers mixed in with the rest of the city. Just outside the city limits are huge mounds of garbage and even more strange towers littered around as far as the eye can see. Among the mounds and odd towers are what looks to be beaten paths and something or someone can be seen moving along one of the pathways at a fast pace. At a closer look, it seems to be a boy about the age of 16 the clothes he is wearing are a loose blue sleeveless top that was torn and dirty. He was also wearing a pair of loose, knee length, dark gray shorts that seemed to be in the same state.

He seemed to glide down the pathway, as he had two large fist sized wheels lined up from heel to toe on each of his feet. His face was smudged with dirt and his hair was spiky and wild but, it was a beautiful chestnut color and his eyes where a magnificent sapphire blue. He proceeded to skate up to a trash mound and gathered a large amount into his thin swimmers arms and quickly crushed it together, he then shifted the some what smaller amount into his hands and crushed it even smaller into an almost perfect cube.

He then turned around and skated back the way he came until he reached the platform, made up of many other medium sized cubes. He skates up to the platform in progress and slots the new cube into an empty space. After, he steps back to survey his work but, stop's as he see's something, he steps back up to the mass of cubes to pry it out of a lower one,

It turns out to be a hubcap from a car. He then lifts his top where a compartment opened on his abdomen where he placed his new found hubcap. Turning while his compartment closed, he spots his green chocabo chick chirping and kweeing at him. She did not have a name because he couldn't give her one as his vocabulary was very limited for, you see the boy was actually a humanoid robot built for clearing away garbage, Hence the odd compartment.

He bends down and holds out his right hand to his baby chick, who clime's up his arm to get on his shoulder. The action courses a tickling sensation and the robotic boy lets out a strange whirring, giggling sound. With the little green female perched in the right place, he turns and skate back down the beaten path. On his way, he glances to his shoulder and notices that the bird was having trouble keeping her perch, and seeing that the ride was kind of bumpy, he stops to see what the problem is. He inspects first the floor and then himself and soon finds that the tread on his wheels has become worn and damaged, But it do not seem to be to big of a problem as there is another robot that looks very similar to him laying just to his left. The only difference between the two was that this one had black hair, he had yellow eyes instead of blue and that he no longer functioned. Soon after, sora had restarted his journey with a new set of wheels.

* * *

The beaten path soon turns into a concrete road and it seems the large amounts of trash has also spread around the big city. As he passes a white building a censer detects his movement and a holographic screen lights as public commercial begins to play.

"To much garbage in your face. There's plenty of space, out in space. Clime aboard the highwind for a five year cruse in the lap of luxury, while the SorA bot's clear away the mess during your stay. Enjoy awe fine five star restraints, industrial sized pools, hit a few round at the driving range and play one on one on awe exclusive tennis courts and that's not all with awe all access hover chairs even grandma can join in the fun." The hologram go's on to show a man in his early forties' standing in front of a gargantuan air/space ship. "Its the cruse of tomorrow, today." He says while turning to face the ship as it takes off. The robotic boy who is now known as Sora continues to skate down the street.

Sora comes to a very large transportation truck, stops by the side of the back end and presses a button. There is a loud clanging sound as the back door lowers it's self to form a ramp up into the truck. The wheels in Sora's feet automatically start to turn, tacking him up into his shelter. Green jumps down off his shoulder, flapping her wings to soften her fall. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she sprints up to a red food bowl with the name' Noodles' on the side, Sora follows her and stops in front of a big sack by the bowl then scoops out a handful of grains to pour into the chicks food bowl, who instantly dives in.

After Sora has fed his chocabo, he turns and opens his compartment to add his new Additions to his collection. Inside the truck are shelves up on shelves of nick-knacks and things he has found while going through trash. His wheels take him along his shelves until he stops to press another button while he hums to himself the best he could.

The shelves start to rotate one over the other until he sees the shelf he is looking for, he stops pressing the button to go add his new things. He first places an unsolved rubix cube on the shelf in front of him, next he hangs up a silver whistle, moving over slightly he adds another zippoe(1) to a growing number of lighters, finally coming to his plastic cups that hold his plastic utensils. Holding up a spork,(2) he has trouble deciding whether to add it to the cup of spoons or the cup of forks. Eventually he ends up just laying it between the two. that don he turns and flips the lever on a toaster to make a video tape pop up out of the top.

Taking the tape Sora turns and pushes it into a VCR hooked up to a car battery and then presses play, not so far from the video player, a musical starts playing on a small device by the front of the truck. Sora takes the last item out of his compartment, which turned out to be his new hubcap and pulled a large square magnifying glass on retractable hinges to make the small screen much much bigger. Lifting his hubcap over his head, he try's to copy the dancing men with top hats in the musical making it very easy to tell that he has been practicing this number for quite some time.

Noticing that it was starting to get dark outside, he turns and clips a wire onto a second car battery and he watches as the entire inside of the truck lights up with dozens of Christmas lights in every color imaginable. His attention turns back to his movie, just in time for him to see a man and woman singing together and joining hands while stairing deeply into each other's eyes. Sora quickly flicks his head to the left and back which activates a piece of software that starts recording the music, while watching the couple on the screen his own hands start to join them self's together mimicking the clasp hands of the singing duet, he looks down, tilts his head to one side before looking back up to finish watching the musical.

* * *

Latter in the night Sora's getting ready to retire for the night and has to stop by the opening at the ramp to sweep out his compartment with an old fever duster when he stops and looks up to see the night stars through the dark clouds, he quickly flicks his head to the right and the love song he recorded starts to play. Sora keeps looking through the clouds as the lovers sing something about the stars them self's. All of a sudden a beeping starts to sound and a red light starts flashing on and off under the skin like suffice, where his Collier bone would be.

Noticing this Sora looks round till he sees a very big sand storm headed his way. Even though this should be near impossible for a robot, he starts to panic and rushes to finish sweeping out his compartment before he quickly skates over to an inner button to close the back entrance. Half way though razing the ramp he realized his chocabo chick was nowhere to be seen, so he stops and start to make whistling, beeping noises (think R2 D2.) to try to call her, hearing him, she come running across the top of the truck to jump onto the up turned ramp to slide down into their shelter, so then Sora could finish closing the the door making sure everything was secure, Sora returned to his revolving shelves and pressed the button again until a shelf with an empty space stopped by his feet, making shore his baby bird had settled down in an old dog bed next to her bowl and had fallen asleep, he crawled on to his sleep mode shelf and curled up for the night.

* * *

(1) A zippoe is a popular type of metal lighter.

(2) A spork is a plastic spoon with prongs cut out at the tip.

I'm sure most of you don't need to be told what these things are, I just thourt I'd add them in kace one or two of you were going "woot". Since its been a while since I've uplouded I would like to see if there are any beta readers that might help me as my spelling is just terrible, but I'm having trouble finding out how to contact any. ( not that I knew howe to the last time I was writing) At any rate please R&R.


	2. The squiggly thing

The next day in the early morning a faint bleeping sounded from Sora' sleep mode shelf and not long after a very groggy Sora climbed out from between the shelve's and slowly made his way to the closed entrance not noticing until he smacked face first into the closed door. Belatedly with his face and body still pressed against said door, his hand slowly reach's up to press the button marked open.

* * *

Sora is sat quietly on top of the truck's roof swinging his legs back and forth over the top of the entrance. Mean while two solar panels were open on each of his shoulders that were spread out in a way that he looked as if he had little angle wings protruding from the place just after the blue material of his top ended, soaking up the suns rays to recharge his battery. Once he was fully powered up, the little wings like panels folded back in to his shoulder as he pulled himself off the truck's roof to land on the ramp.

The baby chickabo noticing her master, she get's up from her bed and run's over to stop at his feet as he surveyed his surroundings. Not seeing her at his there he begins to skate forward and accidently kicks her tumbling down the ramp, "AAH". seeing her fall, Sora freak's letting out a metallic shriek before he rush's down the ramp and gets to his hands and knees to see if she is okay.

Looking at little green, crumpled on the ground with a sad face, he had just started to reach out for her when she suddenly open's her big brown eye's and springs to her feet and shake's out her fevers, chirping up at him. Breathing a sigh of relief Sora pats her on the head with a finger and gets to his feet. He bends to pick her up and set little Noodles on his shoulder before he starts to skate back to his place of work from the previous day.

* * *

Arriving at his destination he set's down his little chick on a stray tyre and get's strate to work, forming cube's and setting them down to form the shape of a very big square.

While working, he picks out odds and ends the take his interest, starting with a large woman's bra that he try's to use as a piece of head gear before adding it to a growing pile of other things he had already found, such as a rubber duck, a bobble headed dog ornament and a paddle with a red ball attached by a string, which he succeeded in bating. Unfortunately, he keped hitting him self in the face repeatedly.

He also finds a set of car key's with a small device that had some buttons, pressing the one at the top, he hears a strange beeping from a distance away turning towards the noise he tilts his head. " Wha"? Next he comes across a small black swade box, inside he finds an expensive looking diamond ring, unfortionatly he turns out to be more interested in the box it came in, adding it to his pile of things and throwing the ring carelessly behind him.

Next to join his new nick knacks, is an old boot and a small bronze trophy. Picking up a large red cylinder with a black handle and a strange up side down funnel attached, Sora presses down on the trigger to suddenly have a cold white foamy substance come blasting out of the funnel with such a suden force, that it nocks Sora backwoods off his wheeled feet " WOW". And the strange red cylinder that had the words 'Foam Fire Extinguisher ' written on the side in bold white letters, continues to spray a powerful blast of foam all over Sora and the ground all around him. " Ah huh YA HA AAAHA."

Shortly afterthe misshap the thing was tossed over a huge junk pile, with the intent of never go near it again. Later as Sora worked, he finds a big white but rusty tall block, made out of metal, but knocking on the white thing he finds that it sounds hollow. " ooh". Using a high powered laser in his right index finger, he cuts the door off the white block, that we would call a fridge. Inside he looks around to see not much of any thing, that is until he looks down and spots a small green squiggly thing, with flat green oval shaped disks' coming out of the squiggle poking out of the ground.

Sora bends down and scoops up the dirt along with the squiggly green thing, since the squiggle and the ground seemed to be attached. "Huh"? Sora tilts his head slightly, as he inspects the strange thing coating his hands in soil. Skating back to his collection things left next to the newly built platform, he gently places the squiggle, soil and all into the old boot.

Later in he day after Sora had built up the new platform to mid chest, he looks up to see the sun starting to get a bit low. Not quit near sunset but still pretty late. So Sora slots in the last cube and skates over to his small pile of things that had court his eye and packed them all into his chest cavity before he go's to pick up green. Setting her back in her usual place on his shoulder, he turns and begin's to skate back home.

* * *

Getting back to their shelter, Sora sets his chocobo down on the floor again and starts putting away his new found things. After doing that he picks up his old feather duster and go's back to the entrance to sweep him self out, half way through, he notices a bright something out of the corner of his eye and turns his head to see a glowing red circle on the ground a little ways away. Never having seen it befor his interest is instantly on the colourful oddity, just as Sora starts to move towords it, he notices Green down by his feet again, sunning her self on the warm metal of the ramp. " Er." To avoid accidently kick her down the ramp a second time, he signals for her to come, sit off to his side by pointing down at the trucks floor. " Yo eh". says Sora as Green chirps up at him while hops to his side and sits.

That taken care of Sora turns his attention back on the red spot and kneels down to get a better look, as soon as he try's to touch it, it suddenly moves away coursing Sora to jump. " Ah"! Slowly he skates down the ramp and approached it again, reaching out to touch it, but again it moves, this time loosing sight of it. " Heh...umm ah"! looking around he spots it behind him, he gets down on all fours as it begins circling, with him chasing and patting at it, resembling a small kitten. " Hah". Finally spotting it for a third time, he crawls forward still on all fours, to try a sneak attack but as soon as he was ready to pounce, the red thing takes off at a very fast speed.

Realizing his object of interest was leaving, Sora scrambles after it, eventually getting back to his wheeled feet and making chance. Skating across the dusty ground, his blue dollfie (1) like glass eye's on the red spot the entire time, Sora jumps and slides down numerous strips of metal, letf over from old bulding equipment and speeds across long stretches of land after the red spot as fast as his wheeled feet can take him, but fails to notice a vast rowe of identical red spots chasing after HIM. It soon becomes apparent that the spots that are in fact beams of red light, stretches out to form a giant ring of light, but Sora is to preoccupied with the singular beam in the very center of the ring.

Chasing it around in circles again, the light finally stops, giving him a chance to finally catch it. He makes a grab for the red spot on the floor only to find, that the light is intangible. " Huh"? Says a confused Sora. Looking up, he finally notices the ring of red beams surrounding him and that they are closing in. Hearing a rumbling sound, he look's up and see's three huge, roaring jets of fire bearing down on him. " YAAH"! Making to rush back the way he came, ( red light completely forgotten ) his path quickly becomes blocked by flames, forcing him to change course but again gets stopped when another blast of flames cuts him of, eventually getting trapped between all three jets of fire.

With no other way out Sora has no choice but to go down, digging as deep as he can, throwing dirt up like a dog with a bone. Luckily he manages to dig deep enough to avoid getting scorched and by the time the flames are out, Sora is fully hidden in his ditch. Slowly peeking out of his hole, he see's no fire in sight, deeming it relatively safe, he starts to clime out only to hit his head with a colossal bang on something above him, that sound's hollow and very, very big. Looking up, it's then he see's a three story tall space ship.

* * *

(1) A dollfie is a Japanese type of doll ,that has big expressive eye's.

Chapter two finished hope you like it so far, be sure to R&R. And let me know if there are any FF or KH caracters you would like to suggest for robot rolls.


End file.
